bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Haber
Not to be confused with Henry Henry Haber is a student at Wagstaff school. He first appears in Carpe Museum, where he is assigned as Tina's buddy for the field trip to the Museum of Natural History. Personality Henry is described by Tina in "Carpe Museum" as the "school weirdo". He in turn thinks that Tina is a dork as well. He and Tina get into an argument over which is the bigger dork after overhearing a passing student saying "What a dork" to one of them, they settle the argument when they decide that they are both dorks for their interests. In "The Millie-Churian Candidate", he runs for student body president under the campaign "Chess we Can". His campaign is mostly forgotten about until he wins the election by default. He later reveals that he set Millie up to run in the election so she could get power over Louise. This makes Louise mad, so she volunteers to become Jimmy, Jr.'s campaign manager. After tanking the campaign which Henry knew she'd do, Jimmy, Jr. drops out and joins with Millie. He then tells Louise to run by herself. He gets Louise disqualified by luring her into Mr. Frond's office and discovering Abby's permanent record, revealing her real name. This leads to Millie strangling Abby after finding out that Louise wouldn't be besties with Millie under her besties scheme and ultimately gets her disqualified which means Henry wins by default. Despite being the winner his campaign is forgotten during a debate and even after both Millie and Louise were disqualified. Henry appears again in "Ain't Miss Debatin'" as a romantic interest of Tina. After getting her to join the Wagstaff School debate team, he debate/tricks Tina into going onto a date with him, and they go star gazing, during which he hogs the telescope. Because she cannot think of any logical reason not to, Tina agrees to be Henry's girlfriend, but the two have a very business-like relationship, with Tina saying "Why lock lips when you can lock grips, am I right?" When Tina breaks up with Henry at the episode's end, he remarks that he didn't think he'd have a girlfriend until grad school anyway, and he was still way ahead "according to Habermetrics." Henry is mentioned, but not seen, in "Go Tina on the Mountain." Mr. Frond checks that he got his nasal irrigation kit. In "UFO No You Didn't", Henry convinces Ms. Jacobson to let him work on his science fair project without a partner because he has a doctor's note. Despite working alone, Henry cautions Tina and Susmita against trying to make contact with extra-terrestrials. When they don't listen, Henry creates a fake message from aliens to scare the girls into thinking they attracted killer aliens. At the end of the episode, Susmita reveals she has a crush on Henry, and confesses her feelings to him by speaking in Morse Code, which he reciprocates. Appearance Henry has brown hair and wears glasses. He wears a white shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and tan shoes. He bears something of a resemblance to King of the Hill character Hank Hill, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Trivia *Henry has a younger brother, Hogarth who is in fourth grade (The Millie-churian Candidate). *Henry writes graphic novels in which he has so far written 17 installments (Carpe Museum). *He has an interest in dinosaurs (Carpe Museum). *Has a rare kind of contagious acne (Ain't Miss Debatin'). *Sleeps using a sleep apnea machine (Ain't Miss Debatin'). Appearances Season 3 *Carpe Museum Season 5 *The Millie-Churian Candidate Season 6 *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Ain't Miss Debatin' Season 9 *UFO No You Didn't *The Fresh Princ-ipal (non-speaking cameo) *The Gene Mile (non-speaking cameo) Category:Boys Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 3